


A Little Sugar In My Bowl

by starsonthebrow



Category: The Mighty Boosh RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Candy, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsonthebrow/pseuds/starsonthebrow
Summary: Julian is attracted to sweet things.PWP involving Noel, a candy necklace, and a restless Julian.
Relationships: Julian Barratt/Noel Fielding
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	A Little Sugar In My Bowl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kateyboosh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kateyboosh/gifts).



> I blame (and thank) kateyboosh for this which is based on a [ set of pictures](https://i.ibb.co/QNwrqvp/20200705-212937.jpg) that inspired some (ok a lot of) thoughts. That next morning I opened docs and this just sort of happened over the next few days.
> 
> This is my FIRST ever fanfic and naturally it’s just straight porn, because I’ve lost control of my mind. I hope it's enjoyable.

I want a little sugar in my bowl  
I want a little sweetness down in my soul  
I could stand some lovin', oh so bad  
Feel so funny, I feel so sad  
-Nina Simone

Julian is uncomfortable at best at these after parties when he isn’t completely pissed. Initially they were good for burning off the leftover energy after the shows. After some of the worst hangovers of his life at the beginning of the tour, he reevaluated the every night black outs. 

He’s never rude, chatting when approached, but content to let the party happen around him, mostly. Tonight he is tired, antsy, and the drinks are weak.

Even Noel has been nursing his fruity concoction longer than normal tonight. Julian can tell he is not drunk, but Noel is a performer. He once told Julian every crowd wants the best of you even if you’re tired or you might’ve left it in the previous city the night before. Noel wants to please every one of these people here tonight no matter what. So even though Julian can tell he’s not feeling it, he dances around anyway with a smile on his face. Stopping to bend down to chat with fans or wade into the crowd, he accepts their kisses, lets them grab him and adore him. He gives so much, always. Julian is constantly amazed by him, even after all this time working together. 

The crowd attention shifts momentarily as Rich and Mike take center stage to start dancing to whatever 80's cheese is blasting. Rich gesticulates wildly as Mike laughs and moves goofily around him, drink sloshing in his hand. Screams and laughs build up around them. Encouraged, Rich starts to mime, playing with the hem of his shirt as if to remove it, air tweaking his nipples. Even over the whoots of the crowd, Julian hears Dave's laugh somewhere nearby. Rich is always good for a laugh and he's more than ready at any time to provide the entertainment.

Noel has inched to the far side of the room, taking a breath, having small sips of his drink as he watches. Julian lets his gaze linger over him. He looks a bit frumpled. His polka dotted button up is clinging to his frame only by the hope of a couple of buttons, revealing a deep V of chest dotted with hair. As he raises his drink to his lips the unbuttoned bottom of his shirt falls open revealing a strip of pale skin with a dark trail of hair beginning at his belly button disappearing into the tight black jeans that hug his hips. His long black fringe fans around his face, sweaty and flat. Julian's gaze centers on the long expanse of Noel's neck as he throws his head back to laugh at his dancing friends. With a small jolt Julian notices that above a ridiculous pair of fangs hanging off a silver chain, taut and tight against the soft skin of Noel's neck stretches a strand of candy necklace, the cheerful rainbow of sweets popping almost indecently against the pale tone.

As if Noel feels Julian's stare he looks opposite the room and their eyes meet. Noel always seems subconsciously aware of where Julian is in any room they're in together no matter how crowded. Even across the room Julian feels the nearly physical full brunt of that direct gaze. Noel gives Julian an almost shy smile and a nearly imperceptible tilt of the head. "Alright Julian?" he'd say, if they were close enough. Always checking. Julian raises his glass awkwardly and gives a small grin, still entranced with the cheeky necklace. Noel purses his lips into a smile. He knows Julian hates these things.

Julian's eyes dart back to the stage area where Dave has stolen the spotlight, having worked his way into the mix. He and Rich are now battling for attention with the most ridiculous moves they can muster. The crowd cheers and claps along with the pumping music.

Julian's eyes slide back to Noel's. He’s still staring but his expression from here is mostly unreadable now as the club lights dance around the room. The crowd is singing along to the synth record as Dave and Rich finish up their impromptu double act. Julian squirms, but doesn't break from Noel's eyes across the room. Still grinning Noel brings his hand up to the choker and fingers the sweets around his neck as he breaks into a giggling smile. Julian's stomach dips as if he's missed a stair.

A new song begins, the opening riff to a Stones song. Then Rich is across the stage, grabbing Noel around the wrist pulling him back into the fray. His break is over. The crowd needs him. Screams erupt as he steps back into the spotlight, into performer mode. He raises his drink in the air, both hands above his head as he begins to girate his hips to the beat. He shakes his head side to side, his best Jagger pout on display. The lower half of his shirt breaks open again to reveal maybe a little too much skin. He rolls his head back to sing along, candy necklace on full display. Julian wants to look away, but he’s stuck on the sight. It's going to be a long night, he thinks. 

When he’s eventually pulled onto the stage Julian makes faces and moves his hips a bit as the crowd cheers. Noel is there, throwing his arm around his shoulders, encouraging. Noel pulls shapes and fiddles with the necklace as Julian throws back the rest of his drink before quietly disappearing off the stage.

Later, he’s tucked himself into a somewhat quiet corner and is feeling a bit buzzed, unsure if it’s the drinks or the fatigue getting to him. Suddenly a smaller body slides up against him and familiar hands are wrapping around him from behind, black chipped painted fingers sliding over his torso to rest on his chest. He can feel Noel straining to the toes of his silver leather boots to get close enough to his ear to yell “You’ve been hiding all night, Julian. Get involved!” over the din of the room. 

A smile slides onto his face before he can hide it. He turns around and meets a pair of impossibly blue eyes, framed by a hint of smudged eyeliner. Noel has a smile on his face, that tired but devilishly flirty smile he often sports when he’s buzzing on the energy around him. Julian, despite feeling broody all night, feels himself lighten. He’s already sucked in.

Before his brain can stop him, Julian is reaching out to tug at the candy necklace still clinging to Noel’s neck. “Where on earth did you get this?” 

Noel laughs, “From one of those girls!” He gestures vaguely toward a group of women near the front of the room. 

Julian arches an eyebrow, gives him a fake stern look, “Taking candy from strangers, then?” He is still running his long fingers over the pieces of candy. His brain feels like it’s lagging behind. 

Noel rolls his eyes, acts as if he might grab the necklace away but instead rests his fingers over Julian’s. Noel’s eyes darken when he says, “Would I ever turn down anything sweet and bad for me, Ju?” The energy between them instantly charges. Noel gazes out from under his long lashes, that flirty smile back on his face. Julian tries to keep his features neutral, but his lip twitches as he meets Noel’s eyes. They hold the gaze for a beat, fingers entwined at this ridiculous necklace. Julian’s the first to drop his hand, realizing they are still very much on display to everyone around them. Noel actually giggles and then someone is calling their names, breaking the spell of the moment. Noel is dragged away and Julian takes a shuddering breath, trying to anchor himself back to his senses. 

After about eight minutes of contemplation Julian is seeking out Noel. He tells himself it is to let him know he is going back to the bus. In theory he could just tell Dave who is always the most responsible party to go to, but it’s Noel he has to find, his not logical brain screams. Noel is not on the stage area with the guys. He doesn’t spot him scanning through the crowd either. He makes his way through the crowd, chatting here and there as people approach him. The music is still improbably loud, so most conversation is not possible. Just keep moving, he thinks, as he politely yells back pleasantries most people don’t hear. He finally gets away from the stage and finds the hallway leading away from the crowd to the back exit. In the darkness he spots Noel leaned against the wall, drinking from a bottle of water. Julian watches as he reaches to ruffle his sweaty hair, trying to fluff it off his face. He is still wearing the necklace. Julian runs his hands over his face before he stalks toward him, all thoughts of rest forgotten. 

Noel barely has time to register Julian before he’s being tugged by the hand down the hallway. Julian pulls him into a corner obscured slightly by a shelf of equipment, pushing him against the wall with maybe too much force. “Well, this is romantic.” Noel says, a bit stroppy at being manhandled around. Julian reaches out to place his hands on Noel’s hips and tries to get himself together. He doesn’t want to get too carried away here. 

Noel is still looking up at him expectantly, waiting for an explanation or a kiss or something as Julian tries to just breathe. Noel’s body is so warm beneath his fingers. For a moment Julian focuses on the sound of the continuing party as it drifts down the hallway. It’s enough to get himself back together and decide his next move. He moves one hand to the back of Noel’s neck and leans forward, their mouths meeting in an almost chaste kiss. Noel smiles against Julian’s lips. “Been waitin’ for that all night.” He says almost dreamily, his annoyance all but forgotten. It’s a never-ending dance between them. Noel is a skilled tease, but he just wants Julian to take charge sometimes, to be the one who keeps this going. He gives so much, but he wants it given back sometimes.

Julian slides his lips off Noel’s, peppering kisses down his chin and across his jaw line. He rubs his mustache along Noel’s skin and feels him shiver. As he moves, Noel tilts his head expectantly presenting his neck, combing his fingers into Julian’s hair. Instead of moving his mouth down to kiss at the pulsepoint that makes the younger man whimper, Julian leans down and licks at the candy necklace, finds a piece with his teeth and bites at it. Noel feigns outrage, “Hey Barratt, you drag me over here like a caveman just so you can have a snack?” 

Julian laughs, deep and low in his chest as he again goes for the necklace, licking a little more explicitly, letting his tongue drag between the pieces to lightly brush Noel’s neck. With one finger he pulls at the string, tightening it against the skin. Noel lets out a tiny moan, with just a hint of frustration edged into it. Julian smiles, “Mmm, the blue is my favorite.” He teases, still mouthing at the candied chain. He knows the exact effect he’s having as Noel tugs at his hair, tries to move his body against his. Julian uses one of his hands to hold Noel in place against the wall. 

Noel lets out a whine, a pout of “You’re getting me all sticky, ya tease! I can’t even participate?” 

Julian chuckles, taking another dirty swipe with his tongue making sure it leaves a trail of sweet residue behind on the soft skin of his neck. He lets his lips drift upward, sweeping syrupy open mouth kisses along Noel’s throat and jaw. 

Noel pulls at him to bring him back to his lips for a deep kiss. Noel can taste the sweetness of the candy as Julian slides his tongue against his. Julian’s fingers are sticky against Noel’s face and he scrunches his nose as they break apart for a breath. 

“You are filthy, you know that, getting so worked up over a candy necklace?” Noel blurts, trying to sound miffed but laughing as he rubs at his neck and wipes it on Julian’s plaid shirt. 

Julian grins. He is still trying to hold back, but can’t resist the urge to press his body against Noel’s, feeling him half hard against his leg. “Seems like you’re enjoying it. You started it out there.” Julian says as he flicks his head toward the party.

“Yeah, but look at me now! I won’t be able to go back out there like this.” Noel says, his voice rising in octaves. His neck is visibly sticky and stained with various colors of sugar. The necklace is worse for the wear as well, hanging limply and soggy with bits gone. His cute accessory ruined. Julian rakes his eyes over the rest of his partner’s body, lips plumped and pink tinted, hair mussed with his shirt rumpled and the zip of his jeans straining against his erection. The tight low slung jeans do nothing to hide the outline of his excitement and it sends a little thrill through Julian.

“No, you can’t go out there like that,” Julian says, his voice laced with both amusement and lust. “I’m leaving though, going back to the bus…” He trails off. 

Noel whines slightly. “Ju, it’s early. They’ll want me back in there for a bit.” He says, his vibrant eyes looking almost pained. He flutters his eyes in his best please Ju manner. “Just stay a bit longer?” He looks up hopefully running his hands up Julian’s back. 

Julian doesn’t respond, but looks down and wraps his finger again around the candy necklace. He stretches it out and brings a piece up to Noel’s full pink lips. Noel sees an opportunity and his eyes darken again, all pleading innocence gone when he opens his lips and darts out his tongue to lick against the sweet, his eyes never leaving Julian’s as he works it. Julian lets out a noise, a huff. Noel wets his lips, pokes his tongue out again and instead of the candy this time, gives Julian’s finger a slow suggestive filthy lick. Julian pushes his finger forward a bit and Noel takes the tip of it into his mouth, sliding his tongue against the pad and sucking. 

Julian’s resolve nearly crumbles, but he knows what he really wants and how to get it. Noel's seductive expression wilts when Julian pulls his finger away, drops the necklace and leans down to place a quick kiss to his still open lips.“You go have fun. I’ll be there when you get back.” He turns and starts walking toward the door without looking back. Behind him Noel makes a noise loaded with disbelief. He lets out a soft chuckle just imagining Noel’s indignant expression. 

About twelve minutes elapses before he hears the bus door being shoved open. Noel is nothing if not predictable. He’s taken just enough time to yell an excuse at the boys, kiss some cheeks, and saunter off toward the bus with a gleam in his eye. Julian has kicked his shoes off, lounging on the sofa at the back of the bus trying to seem casual. In reality he has been twisted into knots since the door to the club closed behind him. He knows Noel will turn up, but he’s still anxious for it. He’ll never not be anxious about any of this when he isn’t right there lost within Noel's presence.

He hears some rustling and Noel’s red leather jacket and medicine bag being tossed onto a bunk. Then the footsteps get closer and he’s there in front of Julian, a pout on his face that’s already threatening to turn into a smile. “You absolute tit.” he says, placing his hands on his waist like an angry child. “Ravage me and just leave? I had to go to the bathroom, you know, adjust things. You could’ve helped!” 

Julian laughs. “It was more fun this way though.” Julian pictures Noel trying to sort himself out in the bathroom, act normal as he made his way back into the crowd.

As Julian attempts to rise off the couch Noel pushes him back down and stands in between his knees. Julian’s hands move of their own accord to Noel’s tiny waist. His thumbs slip underneath Noel’s shirt, rubbing at his hip bones, down to his waistband. Noel leans down and they kiss, almost tenderly, despite Noel’s huff. Noel croons into Julian’s lips, “It’s early. We’ve got a bit before they’ll be back.” and then he’s crawling into Julian’s lap and sliding his tongue into his mouth. 

Julian runs his hands along the angles of Noel’s face, down his back and up to the back of his neck as they kiss intensely. His fingers skate across the candy choker, still stretched across Noel’s neck. He gives it a little tug, breaks free of Noel’s lips. “You kept it on?” 

Noel is still attached to him, placing little kisses along his mouth and jaw. “‘Course I did,” he says in between kisses. “Seemed like you liked it and I was already sticky.” Julian smiles. 

Julian begins working on the few remaining buttons of Noel’s shirt and runs his hands up Noel’s chest as he pushes the shirt off his shoulders. He drags his thumbs along Noel’s sensitive nipples. Noel moans into Julian’s mouth, grinding himself down against Julian’s crotch, reaching down to start unbuttoning Julian’s shirt and push it off. 

Julian gestures, “The jeans, get them off.” Noel hops off to kick off his boots and slide his tight drainpipes down his thighs, peeling them off the rest of the way. Julian’s cock grows as Noel reveals the tiniest lime green pants stretched taught and low. They’re so tiny that the material is straining against his arousal, the tip of his cock almost peeking through the top. Noel follows Julian’s eyes. “Tight jeans tonight.” He explains, looking slightly sheepish. Julian reaches out before he can yank them down. “No leave them on for now.” 

In just his indecent pants, fang chain still hanging down his chest and his candy necklace he’s back to straddling Julian immediately, kissing down his neck. Julian knows the couch or the bunk won’t do. He grabs and massages Noel’s barely covered arse before he slides his hands down his thighs, pulling his legs tighter around him. Then he picks him up and lays him down on the floor before he lowers himself down beside him. He leans over and sucks and licks at Noel’s collar bone for a bit. Then he directs his attention to the necklace, licking and teasing around it while reaching down to play with Noel’s nipple. He rubs the tiny nub between his thumb while he tongues around the candies and licks up to Noel’s pulsepoint. 

Noel whines, “Please Julian.” while arching his back and trying to turn to rut into Julian anywhere he can touch him, grabbing his arm. Julian just smiles and continues, teasing and tasting. Noel is well sticky now, the necklace disintegrating around Julian’s mouth. 

Noel pleads “Just take it off and touch me, please!” Julian grins and pulls at the necklace. Noel worries with it a bit to make sure it doesn’t get tangled in his hair. When it’s off Julian reaches to get it before Noel tosses it. 

They kiss again, dirty and open mouthed because Noel is losing his patience. He reaches down between them, palming Julian through his jeans and pants. 

Julian moans and sits up to remove his jeans. Noel whimpers at the loss of contact and Julian takes him in as he gets undressed. He’s sweaty, a warm flush coloring his cheeks and his pale chest. Vibrant blue eyes wild with lust. He looks delicious, Julian thinks. 

Julian picks up and dangles the necklace between his fingers, brings it to his own mouth to wet and suck at the candies again and gives Noel a cheeky grin. Noel rolls his eyes, but he’s too turned on to make much of a show of it. Julian begins running the candy beads slowly over Noel’s chest, over his nipple, down to this belly button, leaving a trail of sweet sticky goo. He leans over and licks, slowly following the trail to the waistband of Noel’s tiny pants. He tugs to lift at the band just enough to blow some cool air over the trail of hair leading below and watches Noel’s cock twitch through the material. 

Noel shudders a breath and reaches up to run his hands through his own hair, looking down at Julian with dark lust blown eyes. There’s a small patch of precum spreading over the fabric of his pants and Julian moves between his legs to lean down to run his tongue over the darkening spot. 

Noel is biting on his finger, moaning around the digit as he places the other hand softly on Julian’s head. Still nosing along the fabric, Julian dips his finger into the waistband finally and pulls it down until Noel’s pretty pink cock pops up against his belly. 

Julian takes the beads again to inch them with a feather like touch along the base of Noel’s cock up to the leaking head and back again, leaving a sticky sweet trail along the length. Noel throws a hand over his face, arching his back off the floor. Julian repeats the teasing, letting the candy slide slowly, wetly with his finger dragging along with a bit more pressure. 

He watches Noel squirm with his legs spread obscenely as he moves his hips to chase Julian’s teasing fingers trailing along his cock. When Julian finally wraps his hand around him and gives him a slow pump, his toes curl into the carpet.

Julian strokes him a few times and then drags the candies again along Noel’s length. He bends and follows the sweet sticky trail with his tongue up the skin of his cock and slides his tongue along the slit. 

Noel is begging, running his hands through Julian’s hair, “Ju’yin please, Ju.” Not entirely sure what he’s begging for. Give him more more more. 

And then Julian looks up and meets Noel’s gaze as he takes him fully into his mouth. He holds the eye contact as he works up and down, swirling his tongue around what he can take and pumping the rest with his hand. Noel watches him bob his head with dark eyes, panting. 

The taste and the heaviness on his tongue is going straight to Julian’s own cock. He reaches down and starts to work up a rhythm while he continues to suck and work Noel’s cock. Noel is reciting Julian’s name over and over in between filthy words, his eyes closed, totally lost in the sensations. Julian loves to see it, Noel falling apart at the seams around him, begging and whimpering, oblivious to anything but Julian.

He moves his hand over his own leaking cock, swiping beads of precum with his thumb to slide along his length. He moans around Noel’s cock, sending shockwaves up Noel’s spine. He’s working Noel’s cock with more pressure now, taking him in deep and then sucking on the head. 

Noel has one hand on top of Julian’s head, the other sliding over his own body. Running over his chest, his stomach, up to his face and through his own hair, just petting and clutching. Julian looks up at him again, mouth full, his hand working on his own cock and Noel feels something start to let go. “Ju, fuck, I’m so close,” he whimpers. 

Julian again takes him deeply, as much as he can, his own hand working his cock quicker, harder. The filthy noise of his hand and his mouth fills the otherwise quiet bus. Noel is moving his hips, trying not to fuck Julian’s mouth. Julian reaches with one hand to work Noel’s balls, then moves behind to tease his finger just softly around Noel’s opening, letting his finger barely massage and breach the sensitive skin. It’s too much and Julian feels Noel's body tense before he arches his back beautifully, shouting Julian’s name as he fills his mouth. Julian still tastes a hint of sweetness from the candy when he licks his lips.

Noel is blissed out, chest heaving, laying with his eyes closed, rubbing at his hair. He opens his eyes slowly, hazy and lust filled. He grabs to bring Julian's mouth up to his, tasting himself and the sweets on Julian’s tongue. He brings his hand over the one Julian’s still working on his own cock. Moving his mouth over Julian’s, his voice husky and just above a whisper, he coaxes, “Ju, come for me.” And then Julian is spilling over their hands with a soft “Noel” murmured against his partner's lips. 

They lie there on the floor trying to gather their breath, wrapped up in each other, kissing softly for a while until finally Noel begins to squirm. As he moves, his skin unpeels from Julian’s with a sickly squelch. He makes a groan of disgust, “Ugh you’ve ruined me. I feel like a worn out piece of taffy."

Julian laughs, unsticking himself from the other man to roll onto his back, spread eagle. His brain is still foggy. He grunts out "Surely I've not completely ruined you yet." He reaches out lazily to run his fingers softly over Noel’s curved back as he bends to gather pieces of clothes. “I was thinking of running back in there, seeing if those ladies had anything else…” 

Noel is using his button up to clean up what he can, reaching over to wipe Julian's belly. In a girlish voice he teases, “I’m all the sugar you need now, big boy.” He puts his finger to his mouth, bites it and shakes his naked arse at Julian still sprawled on the floor. Julian reaches out to smack it and Noel dodges him, lets out a girly scream. He daintily bends to pick up the sad remains of the candy necklace to throw it away.

“Funny though, Julian,” he says, eyes full of mischief, “You’re always going on about how it’s me who’s got a sweet tooth.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to kateyboosh for the lovely encouragement, the read throughs, the flails, and also for just generally being an awesome person to have found in this amazing fandom.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Feedback is so very welcome.


End file.
